Jealousy Is An Evil Thing
by Its Got To Be You
Summary: When Phil transfers colleges to be closer to his girlfriend and sister, he runs into an old girlfriend. Kimi finds herself jealous and tries everything she can to keep Phil from leaving her.


_**Chapter One: Phil Comes Home**_

Lil was running around the living room in her and Kimi's shared apartment, doing her best to make it look alright. Today was the day her brother was coming back. She hadn't seen Phil in over a year. He was going to school on the other side of California, which was hard for her and from what he has told her, it was hard for him too.

She missed her brother and she was glad he was transferring schools. Kimi came walking out of her room and into the living room and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes "What are you doing?"

Lil stopped cleaning the table and turned to look at her "Phil's coming today! You should know that"

Kimi's eyes widened "That's today?!" she turned around and ran back towards her room "I have to make myself look good!"

Lil rolled her eyes "You look fine" she called to her.

Phil and Kimi had been dating since their junior year of high school and the long distance was hard on them but they managed to make it work. Kimi hadn't been happy and when Lil talked to Phil, he didn't sound too happy either. He told her that one of the main reasons he wanted to transfer was to be closer to Kimi.

He was going to be living with Tommy. He lived in the same apartment building as Lil and Kimi, just on a different floor. Tommy and Lil had liked each other for as long as any of them can remember. They never admitted their feelings for each other until they ended up at their senior prom with people they didn't want to be with. Kimi and Phil got them to dance with each other and that's when they finally told each other, and since that night they've been together.

They are now sophomores in College, and they haven't seen Phil since last Summer. There was a knock on the door and Lil smiled big, running over to the door and pulling it opening, hoping to see Phil. Her smile fell and she stepped aside "I thought you'd be Phil."

Tommy rolled his eyes and gave her a kiss on the cheek "Thanks for being excited to see me." he walked past her and sat on the couch "Been cleaning?"

"I am excited to see you, but I see you every day. I haven't seen Phil in forever" she sat down next to Tommy and sighed "I have been cleaning. The place has to look perfect for Phil. I know he won't care, but it's the thought that counts, right?"

Tommy laughed and put an arm around her "Where's Kimi?"

"Getting ready." she looked behind her towards the bedrooms "she said she had to look perfect"

Tommy rolled his eyes again "Phil hasn't seen her in forever. I'm sure she could be in sweats, a t-shirt and her hair and makeup a mess and he'd be glad to see her."

Lil nodded in agreement "But be serious, when was the last time we saw Kimi like that?"

Tommy thought about it and shrugged "Good point."

Lil smiled when she heard a knock on the door and practically jumped off the couch and pulled the door open, and throwing her arms around Phil's neck "I've missed you so much!"

Phil dropped his bags and wrapped his arms around his sister. He knew he missed her, but he didn't realize he missed her _this _much "I've missed you too, Lillian." he pulled away from her and looked at her "How's my-"

Lil shook her head and put a finger to her lips, indicating for him not to say anything "He doesn't know yet."

Phil smiled at her, she would be the one to keep a secret like this from Tommy. He grabbed his bags and walked past her into the apartment "Hey T"

Tommy looked over at Phil and gave him a smile "How's it going, Phil?"

Phil set his bags down and sat on the couch next to Tommy "It's going, I'm pretty glad to be back."

Lil walked over to them and made Phil move over so she could sit in between him and Tommy "It's going to be so great having my brother back!"

Phil gave her a smile "It'll be nice to be around my sister again." he looked between Tommy and Lil "Now my main question is, where is-"

"Phil!"

Phil turned around faster than any of them have ever seen him move. He jumped over the back of the couch and ran over to Kimi, picking her up and spinning her "My koibito!" he set her down and gave her a kiss.

Kimi smiled when she pulled away. She loved it when Phil would called her that, she told him the meaning of it when they started dating, and ever since then, that's what he called her. "I missed you"

"I missed you too" he kissed her again.

Lil and Tommy groaned "There are some innocent people in this room."

Phil laughed and turned to look at Tommy "You two are far from innocent." he grabbed Kimi's hand and led her toward the love seat that was next to the couch "I've missed you guys. How's Chuck? Dil? Angie?"

"Chuckie is fine. He transferred colleges, again, and is now going to be a psychiatrist." Kimi said pulling her legs up onto the couch and putting them in Phil's lap.

"Dil decided he isn't going to college yet and is still living at home. He does have a job though. He's a part-time DJ at some teen clubs since he isn't twenty-one. And once he _is _twenty-one, he's hoping to move onto bigger and better things. And then there's Angie. She is now owner of Chic Style Fashion."

"They're doing great things with their lives." Phil said with a laugh.

"Are you still wanting to be a chef?" Lil asked him.

For as long as she can remember Phil always had a love for cooking, and she knew he wanted to be a chef when he got out of college. "I do. I want to open my own place. What about you, Lillian?"

Lil shrugged and leaned back into the couch "Probably a teacher. I don't really know. Tommy still wants to be a director, as of now he's top of his class."

Phil gave Tommy a smile "Good for you, T!" he then turned to Kimi "What about you?"

"Same as Lil, a teacher. Except I'm one hundred percent sure that I want to be a teacher."

Phil made a noise and shook his head "Once I'm out of school, I'm done. I don't want to be spending anymore time in a school than I have to."

Lil laughed "It's nice having you back, Phil."


End file.
